1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention are directed to a heat pump-type hot water feeding apparatus, and particularly to a heat pump-type hot water feeding apparatus that may selectively activate an indoor floor heating mode operation or a hot water feeding mode operation through a heat storage tank and allows coolant compressed by a compressor to be selectively used for at least one of hot water feeding or air conditioning.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, heat pumps are room cooling/heating apparatuses that transfer heat from a low temperature source to a high temperature source and vice versa by using heat generation or condensation heat of coolant.
A heat pump includes a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and an evaporator. Heat pump-type hot water feeding apparatuses are being developed that may heat water as coolant and may use the heated water for hot water feeding so as to minimize consumption of fossil fuels.
In the conventional heat pump-type hot water feeding apparatus, coolant passing through a hot water feeding heat exchanger passes through all of an outdoor heat exchanger, an expander, and an indoor heat exchanger for condensation, expansion, and evaporation, thus resulting in deterioration of hot water feeding efficiency.